A first objective of the present invention is to increase the following factors: circulating numbers of stem cells such as hematopoietic stem cells (HSC) and hematopoietic progenitor cells (HPC); circulation numbers of progenitor cells such as endothelial, renal, nephron, musculoskeletal, neuronal, and other progenitor cells; and precursor cells. A second objective of the present invention is to increases the pluripotency of those progenitor and stem cells that are capable of being pluripotent. Both the first objective and the second objective of the present invention can be achieved by a patent at any age and in any underlying state of health or disease, which includes, but is not limited to, chronic kidney disease (CKD), end-stage renal disease (ESRD), diabetes mellitus (DM), cerebro-vascular disease (CVD), coronary artery disease (CAD), neurological diseases, heart disease of any etiology, lung diseases, and aging. The present invention can also replace the need for bone marrow transplants in elderly patients or for other diseases that require an increased count of stem or progenitor cells, and rescue patients from chemotherapy induced bone marrow ablation and radiation therapy or toxicity induced myelo-ablation.
The present invention is thought to work by causing the multiplication of primitive mesoderm cells in their niche, and a release of the multiple stem cell, progenitor and precursor products of these and other stem cells, progenitor cells and precursor cells, which can give rise to bone, muscle, nerves, blood vessels, kidney and other tissues, into the circulating blood. In addition, the present invention also causes HSCs and HPCs to de-differentiate or differentiate into several organ-generating precursors (between primitive mesoderm and HSCs stage). Indications for its usage include, but are not limited to, several conditions: kidney failure (CKD for stages 1 through 5 and ESRD); stroke, multiple sclerosis, gout, diabetes, osteoarthritis, autoimmune diseases, every infectious disease and all degenerative diseases, and infectious diseases, inflammatory and autoimmune diseases.
A person who falls and breaks their bone at the age of 90, and then heals this bone back, is not an exception (a 1 in 1000 miracle) to the rule (which was previously thought, of, as standard order for 999/1000) of aging, disease and death. All 1000/1000 human beings are supposed to be able to do this, we postulate. Therefore, we state categorically, that if the Regenerative Organ System of people functioned the same way as it did in the healthy elderly, it is the norm, and it is the standard to which one aspires to. We must make happen and solidify our acceptance that the rule of normal health functionality is a high functioning Regenerative Organ System, and not make this normal functionality, the exception to the perceived rule of mandatory aging, illness, and death.
Hence, we postulate that there exists a Regenerative Organ System within the body. The kidney is the “brain” of this Regenerative Organ System, and the bone marrow is the “spinal cord” of the Regenerative Organ System. Dr. Arjun Raj of UPenn has described cellular members of the orchestra of this putative Regenerative Organ System, which he refers to, as immortal cells. That when all works well, the Regenerative Organ System should be able to revive a damaged organ, cell, or organ system, or the interconnection and inter-communication between these. We hypothesize that the communication between different elements of the Regenerative Organ System to trigger regeneration as is observed utilizing our protocol, is effected by the sensing of the oxygen molecules by neurons in blood vessel walls, which by becoming syncytial in nature, communicate instantly this message to end organs where stem and progenitor cells are made—such as, and most especially, the kidney, and the effector organ or executive arm of the regenerative organ system, namely, the bone marrow; and not just elements within the blood circulation, such as actual stem cells, or even, the amount of circulation.
There is an existent underlying network of neurons all over the body, that permit communication between the brain, spinal cord, nerves and all tubular systems including the genito-urinary system, the respiratory tract, the lympho-vascular system, the gastro-intestinal tract. It is when neurons in this intricate reticular (which means lace-like) network, fall out due to stress (patchy neuronal death), that we see disease depending upon where the neurons fall out—the diseases manifest, and when the amplitude of the current of life energy, through this reticular network of body-wide neurons, diminishes, then aging is caused. Usually, it is a combination of both, that results in death. This is our hypothesis, which is called the final common pathway of organismal aging, disease and demise (FCPOADD). The pathogenetic mechanism of the FCPOADD is patchy neuronal death. If every fifth neuron dies, or the life energy in the entire network diminishes to a fifth, aging results. If a group of neurons dies out in the pancreas, diabetes can result. If every fifth neuron dies out in the colon, for example, constipation might result. If a patch of neurons dies out in the colon, diverticulosis might result. The disease that manifests depends upon where the neurons die out, in a concentrated fashion or manner.
We believe that the Regenerative Organ System is capable of regenerating these neurons that have dropped out, by mechanisms no one has described previously. Also, the Regenerative Organ System seems to require the presence of Vitamin B12 for neuronal nutrition and Vitamin D for neuronal syncytium formation (in blood vessel walls and all over the body, to communicate the message of abundant availability of protective Vitamin B12 and oxygen-molecule combinations or oxygen gas alone, as is administered in our protocol, to hyper-drive oxidative phosphorylation or larger quantities of cellular energy synthesis, which uniformly facilitates cellular healing, by facilitating proper protein folding and proper enzymatic action, degradation and autophagy as and where indicated). It is also postulated that Vitamin B12 is required to mitigate the effects of cosmic radiation on the Regenerative Organ System, or any type of unwanted radiation on this. This can be proven by the destruction of hematopoietic stem cells and regenerative system, by Acute Radiation Syndrome caused by poisoning with nuclear isotopes such as Polonium 210, as was witnessed in the poisoning of agent Alexander Litvinenko. We believe that our protocol, by regenerating the Regenerative Organ System, will not only reverse chronic medical illnesses, it will also reverse radiation toxicity, and chemotherapy toxicity to the regenerative elements in the bone marrow and kidney, and even as they circulate and shut down the regenerative functionality within the kidney, and seek to patent this concept as well—that.